how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Rehearsal Dinner/@comment-3008083-20131126030101/@comment-17771685-20131126082905
LOL Jackoff? Clever. You can always tell when you are dealing with someone that has some real input to share or just a child. "The locket itself is what matters to robin. And ted gives to locket to robin is only important to ted not to robin or barney and in no way it looked bad that ted showed up at central park..." Maybe I wasn't clear before so I guess that is my bad and I will make my point again. Yes, of course the locket is important to Robin. I never said it did not matter. Of course it matters otherwise Robin would not be digging all over Central Park looking for it. To her it means she should be married to Barney and she made the right choice. Obviously she is not 100% convinced of it even though it is clearly what she wants. My point here was that if Ted is the one to give her the locket then THAT difference is what matters most. It is one thing for Robin to find the locket herself and quite another for her to recieve such an intimate (to her) gift from Ted. She already has her doubts about Barney and her getting this locket from Ted would only serve to confuse her more. At that point in time she was in a state of mind where she actually believed in destiny and in some way she was depending on it to convince her that she is making the right choice with Barney. She said it herself in something old. She felt if she found the locket then that meant Barney and her were meant to be. Take this train of thought and insert Ted into the picture. All this time she thinks the locket is lost but miraculously Ted just happened to have it by luck (or destiny) and gives it to her on her wedding day. A day when she is nervous and unsure. You don't even have to consider her past with Ted to know this is only a recipe for disaster. "Are u suggesting that if robin were kidnapped and she somehow had managed to call any of her friends ( esp. ted) then ted should think about barney and what it might look like to barney ? Dude please stop dreaming.You only describe what you feel about the show..It is not necessarily true. " What? Kidnapping? What are you talking about? If Robin were to be kidnapped then no one would care about anything else other than getting her back to safety. Honestly, I have no idea what this has to do with the discussion. You made no point whatsoever. In reality... what ACTUALLY happened was quite different. Robin was in a very emotional state and she called her friends in need. In the end the only one who showed up (or so she thinks for now) without needing to be told why was Ted. I wonder if you even read my post and understood it because you are bringing up things that I never even touched upon. The mere act that Ted showed up to Central Park isn't bad. They are after all friends and that is fine. My point here was that in HER eyes, he (Ted) showed up and he did not even know why. He showed up and her fiancee did NOT. I don't care how it may look like to others or or whether Ted even thought about that (I dont even know why you brought this point up) because the only thing that MATTERS here is what Robin thinks. She as I already said is very emotional and unsure about her relationship with Barney. Ted showing up instead of her fiancee only made her doubt him even more. This is fairly obvious. I really hope I am getting through to you here. "i read your post and its very boring first of all and secondly its just an opinion and there could as many opinions as there are viewers..Not all are right not all are wrong. but what locket means is entirely upon the writers..it entirely upon them what they want the audience to see. and right now we are seeing bulls**t." Well, I am sorry my post did not amuse you. I am sure I will find some way to get over it. You are right about one thing. The locket and what it means is dependent upon the writers and what they want us to see. Why dont you go back and rewatch Something Old from season 8 then rewatch the first episode of Season 9 (the locket) and tell me what YOU think it means. As far as I know the locket is very important but what is even more important is where it comes from. I have already given you reasons why it matters if Ted gives her the locket or not. The writers seem to agree with me (for now) because according to them, it matters to Lily as well. That is how they convey the importance of the locket. They do it through Lily. That locket is NOT innocent. What will matter in the end is how Robin reacts to it (if Ted gives it to her). This is of course all opinion and my apologies if it came across as if I was stating it as fact but my opinions come from what I have seen so far and what I have deduced from all that we have seen.